Torn in Half, Put Together: The 125th Hunger Games
by Hungergamesandjessie
Summary: A surprising Quell twist pairs random tributes together to fight for their lives. Who will make it out in a box, and who will make it out as a vcitor? SYOT OPEN! GOOGLE FORM ON MY PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

_Aryan Von Connars, Citizen of the Capitol, 45 years old._

The screams of the crowd are defining, the loudest of them mine. It was the 125th Hunger Games, and a Quarter Quell in which we were to find out tonight. The possibilities are endless.

When I was 20, and watching my first quarter quell, I was sadly disappointed. The twist was simple, there were no weapons. Tributes would either starve, be killed by somebody's hands, or have muttations sent. It lasted a month until finally a volcanic eruption lead 5 of the tributes into death, whilst one survived.

Anticlimactic much?

The President, Rolan Le Lauder, walked on stage, as stiff and uptight as ever. He tapped the microphone once. Then twice, and finally he began to speak.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman of Panem." The crowd continued screaming, clearly ecstatic. He gingerly raised his right hand. "Please settle down… Now." The crowd almost immediately silenced under the commanding authority of the President.

"As you all know, we are announcing this year's quarter quell. But first, let us take a time to reflect on the victors between this quell and the last." With a pause, he began and the line of 25 people behind him stood up and sat when there name was called.

" Xavier Warren, District 5, Victor of the 100th Hunger Games. Carrita Mareia, District 11, Victor of the 101st Hunger Games. Jossle Rorin, District 2, Victor of the 102nd Hunger Games… Ths list continued until every victor had been named. "Without further ado, let us discover our twist.

The audience took a deep breath, and waited. A small girl, about 11 maybe, came onstage in a light yellow dress and a golden laurel crown. She was holding a small box, containing the envelope. President Lauder opened the box, removed the envelope, and the girl shuffled off stage.

He broke the red seal of Panem off the front, and opened the envelope.

"For this year's Quell, the tributes will have to fight in teams, that are randomly selected after the chariot rides."

I sigh, in relief it was an exciting twist.

This year would be bloody for sure.

 **Time for my next story! It will start when my Selection Story is done, (2-4 weeks?) Instead of pming me a form, I made a google form. If you cannot use google forms, PM me and we can work something out. Thank you to EllaRoseEverdeen for making the form.**

 **Here is the link to the form (delete spaces) doc s. form s/d/1iX L6ft1vg 6dVWO7 aLCfqUPBvRRsj VhoqEBRSl 1UhdZ4/prefill (also on my profile)**


	2. District 3: Can't Control Everything

**Chloe Gilbert**

 **17 Years Old  
District 3.**

 _And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?_

" _Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up."_

* * *

I'd always lived my life in fear. Of being Reaped, and being sent into the arena like a lamb to the slaughter. Of my twin brother, Leo, being Reaped and watching him die a cold, bloody death. Of watching a small, meek, innocent girl be Reaped and I do nothing about it.

Of course, I had done nothing about it for the past 5 years. I've watched a 12 year old, 2 13 year olds and a few others die. All of them. Even the boys. Dead. Their life taken with a sword. Or a mace, or even a bloodied hand.

Dead.

Just like I could be in a month's time. Or another girl.

That's why the games were created. So people of Panem, not unlike me, innocent, crimeless, could feel as they were committing treason daily during the month in which the games take place.

That's how they keep us in line, because we all feel as we have committed enough crime for our lifetime. It was stupid. Just like me, for doing nothing. I stood straight, did my work and never complained. And that was all my life was ever going to be. Unless I was Reaped.

I sweep my brown hair over my shoulder, and slip into my black tights, and into my simple black dress. I usually wear black to Reapings because it's basically a funeral. At least for 23 of the tributes Reaped. And for 5, the chances were slim as always.

Leo, my twin comes into my bedroom.

"Almost ready Chloe?" He asks me.

"Ya…" I mutter.

He crosses his arms and stand in the doorway. Blocking my exit. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumble back.

"Ha! Chloe, I've literally known you my whole life, we started as the same person. I can tell when something is wrong."

"You know what's wrong."

He hardens, stiff as a board.

"Chloe…" he whispers. "It's not going to be you."

"But it's going to be somebody."

He opens his mouth to say something but stops.

"I love you Leo."

"I love you to. Forever and always."

He embraces me in his arms, and I immediately feel safe.

"It will be okay."

* * *

 **Aaron Ennius**

 **16 Years Old**

 **District 3.**

 _Spirits supernatural  
Are shy what's all the fuss  
But bags of bones seem so unsafe  
It's semi-serious!_

" _We are all born crazy, some of us just remain that way."_

* * *

I narrow my almond eyes. "What?"

"Ugh, Aaron, you need to pay attention." Lynne, my older sister tells me.

"I am, I just don't know what "kuku" means."

"It means crazy. Just like what you are." She states, punching me lightly in the arm.

I double take. "That's stupid."

"Why?"

"Because you can just say crazy…"

"UGH, Aaron, it's called being "modern". Maybe you should try it one day." My sister, Lynne had always been a pretty girl. Not that I would ever admit it though. She had long, cascading honey-brown hair that fell almost to her waist. She had gorgeous green eyes, and was tall, lean and muscular. She had already got 2 marriage proposals, but of course, being the annoying sister she has always been, declined them. Rumor has it, the son of the mayor was to propose to her as well.

I bet she would reject him to.

"Are you relieved?" I blurted out, asking my 19 year old sister.

"Bout' what?" She shot back.

"You can't be Reaped. You made 're safe." I muttered.

"Oh gosh Aaron. I won't be relieved for 3 more years. Then our whole family is safe. But then again, when I have kids, _if_ I have kids, I will have to experience the worry again. And it will be much worse than this. But nobody is ever safe, so we can't not worry. That's one thing they can't control." She said, taking a dig at the commanding nature of the Capitol.

"I won't be Reaped."

"You don't know that."

"Think about it Lynne, I have no tesserae, and District 3 is the most populated." I lowered my voice. "I heard the have a _career_ volunteer this year. A career! Maybe District 3 does have a chance. We will be just as strong as 1, 2 and 4, maybe even smarted! Who knows."

"Don't get your hopes up." Lynne spat at me. Her voice quiet.

And she left the room. I flopped back onto the couch, and fell back asleep.

The Reaping wasn't for a few hours and I needed time to think.

They couldn't control my dreams either.

* * *

 **BEFORE I FORGET! FORMAT COMPLETELY INSPIRED BY DREAMING OF STARRY SKIES 100TH HUNGER GAMES!**

 **First intros, yay! I will be doing intros and then a Reaping recap. The last tributes we are waiting on are the 1m, 2m and 6f. The 6f reservation expires tomorrow at 5pm EST so if it is not submitted, grab it fast!**

 **Make a tribute chart like this:**

Mine:  
Adore:  
Love:  
Like:  
Neutral:  
Dislike:  
Hate:  
Loathe:  
Love to Hate:

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. District 1: Can't Stop me

**Astrid Stone**

 **District 1 Female**

 **17 years old.**

 _I've got fire for a heart_

 _I'm not scared of the dark_

 _You've never seen it look so easy_

 _I got a river for a soul_

 _And baby you're a boat_

" _Whoever tried to bring me down was already below me."_

Ever since I was a child, they told me to trust my instinct. That's what I based my life off of. A gut feeling. Some say it's the coward's way, but I know it means i'm careful, and strong. Not weak, because in the game's, weakness isn't an option. It will _never_ be an option.

With a flick of my wrist, I swipe my brown waves of hair over my shoulder and pin half back with a bobby pin. It's difficult as I have such thick hair, but I've gotten used to it. It's the worst in the summer though. Ever since I was a child, my appearance had stood out from District 1. Most here have blonde hair and green eyes, but I have chocolate brown hair and coal grey eyes. I look like I could be from District 2 or 12. But as far as I know, my family has no relations from there. With the side that was left down, I braid my hair in a simple style. Just like everyday.

My Reaping outfit has been the same for 2 years. A knee-length black dress made of corduroy and my leather boots. I didn't look bad supposedly, just a little rough around the edges.

District 1 always announced the chosen volunteer on the day of the Reaping. So I didn't know who was going in. I suppose it was to protect people from being injured out of jealously. But maybe it would be safer so they could prepare themselves mentally.

My parents were out of sight, and usually they were out early in the mornings. My father was a factory manager, but really he was probably off with his girlfriend. And yes, my parents are still married. My mother didn't know, and I couldn't muster up enough courage to tell her.

I was afraid what would happen to my family. To my brother. To the life I had known for 17 years.

I wasn't going to lose that. Not because of my fault at least.

But here I was, going to a place that would take that from me. And partially, it would be my fault.

When I arrive at the training center, a small crowd is already around one of the wrestling mats. On the mat is the blonde head-master, Esten Schreave stood stiff as ever.

"Hello Students. As you all know, we are announcing the male and female volunteers. We all also know, that if you decide to volunteer, you will not receive any sponsor gifts from our District and no help through your mentor."

The crowd was silent.

"So without further ado, the female volunteer is… Astrid Scarlett Stone."

 **Starlye Raptor**

 **District 2 Male**

 **18 Years Old.**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my own life behind_

" _Silence is a source of great strength."_

I'm used to being restrained. Always binded to a pristine bed in a hospital. I wake up almost everyday like that. Scream a soundless scream. It's happened since I was 5.

I got in a car accident that somehow severed by vocal cords. They have performed surgeries, tried to fix me, but it has all been useless. None of them have done anything worthwhile. I can't speak. I'm completely mute. Well… I was. I can croak out a few words. But it hurts, and they are completely useless words. What use can the word games, and fight use when you are trying to introduce yourself.

Today, I wake up again in the mental institute. Except i'm not binded. I move my arms in front of my face to see them. Smooth and perfect. Unlike my insides.

The surgeries have at least made me strong. They had to insert special food into me as eating was hard when I was younger, and since I spent all my time in bed, they did something to make me not look hollow and skinny as a stick.

I am quite handsome per say, but I could be a thousand times more attractive if I was allowed to train. And now, it was my last year the academy was even open. And the last year I was even eligible to go into the games. I was allowed to go to the Reapings, as I wasn't on death's door. And my name is in the bowl. They just never thought I would be picked.

But sometimes I wanted to be picked.

Even if I died, I would get to see the outside. My father and older sister died in the crash, and I never knew my mother. She left when I was a baby.

I just have my younger sister now. She visits everyday, and lives in the community home. I heard they are good to her. District 1 probably is the best place for orphans to live. They say, when my sister gets married and has a home, she will be specially trained to care for me, and I can live with her. She is 16 right now, and is deemed to get married at about 20. Her training will take a year, but a special aid will live with us until she can manage it. I love my sister. Her name is Valkyrie. She's beautiful, I just wish I could tell her. Her hair is a pale blonde color, and her eyes the color of emeralds. She was said to look like my mother. At least, that's what my father said before he died. Valkyrie was in the car crash to. But lucky for her, she was in the back seat and only left with a broken leg, and a damaged soul.

If she was Reaped, I don't know what I would do. At least the orphanage won't let her train so she won't ever be forced to volunteer.

A small hand pushes my mop of black curls from my eye. My father hailed from District 2, giving me my grey eyed and black haired appearance. But my mother was a model from the Capitol, as lovely as a flower, beautiful.

"How do you feel?" A small voice says as my sister's green eyes lock with my stormy grey ones.

I nod. Showing I am okay.

But I wasn't. I was tired of being trapped in this room.

I wanted to be free. Or as free as I could. And that, was in the arena.

 **Hope you liked! Add these tributes to your charts! The website will be up soon, I am just waiting for the 6f! I also hand-picked some interview outfits that are similar to your suggestions! Next chapter we will be heading to District...2!**


	4. District 2: Can't Be There

**Galena Ambrosia**

 **District 2 Female**

 **18 Years Old.**

 _So it's been, and shall be weighed:_

 _though many are born, few are "made".  
Faithful Always, they shall remain…_

 _dogs to loose when war is waged._

" _The Devil whispered to me, "You can't withstand the storm." I replied, "Guess what, I'm the storm."_

No child should be left for their own. I make a point of it, looking for hidden children in the allies, trying to make sure they would go to the orphanage. I understood them of all people.

 _14 Years Ago._

 _A scream came from above Galena's bed. She was snuggled up, tucked under her quilted blankets. Her large, brown eyes blinked open to see her mother hanging over her. Another scream sounded from her mouth._

" _MARCUS!" Valerie, Galena's birth mother screamed._

 _Marcus, Galena's birth father and the mayor of District 2 came running._

 _He just stared._

 _Her mother's arms picked her up, holding her out in front of her and ran. Towards the front door. As soon as the door was open and the stars exposed to the Mayor's house, Galena was tossed out, landing with a thud and immediately becoming unconscious._

 _2 Years After…_

" _We aren't going to hurt you dear." A man's voice said. His arms cupped around her, similar to how her mother had picked her up that day. Except it was warm. It showed ardor, passion._

 _Galena was brought to his home, and it became her home. Galena and her 2 fathers, Mason and Viktor. Her family._

 _Present Day._

"Galena are you sure." My father, Viktor.

"Yes dad, I need to. You didn't sign me up to train for no reason."

"We did, but it wasn't this reason Galena." Mason butted in.

"It was to protect you in case you got Reaped."

Galena became quiet and searched her mind for ideas. There was a reason she was going to volunteer, and it was because of her skin. All across her dark, chocolaty skin, she had white patches. She didn't know if they were random or a birth defect. Maybe her mother drank when she was pregnant. But that didn't matter, and she loved her skin.

"Maybe I don't need protection." She whispered.

The reason she was volunteering was because of the chosen volunteer. Gloria Styx.

Her birth sister.

 **Dax Demos**

 **18 years Old**

 **District 2.**

 _Rising up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive_

"How do you expect to win the games if you can't do a split?" My best friend, Paige asks me. She falls into a middle split, and puts her arms up in exaggeration.

I roll my eyes. Paige is my opposite. She's a complete chatterbox and i'm… well, i'm more of the silent type.

"I'm pretty sure you're an alien Paige…" I mutter, and sit down on my knees. The training room floor is hard, and the room is packed. Everybody is training. I should be training as I am supposed to volunteer tomorrow. The girl volunteer, Gloria Styx was across the room, using a katana, sparring against a trainer. She was good, really good.

Gloria catches my glance and struts over to me. She obviously was trying to impress me.

"Hey Dax. Ready for tomorrow?" She purrs.

"Ya…" I mumble. "You?"

"Ha! I was born ready." She walked closer to me, and puts her hand on my chest. I was at least 5 inches taller and I have to look down at her. " Gloria stares up at me through her large, green-gold eyes. Her chocolate hair flutters around her tan shoulders and she smiles. Then her face hardens, sultry almost. "We're going to ally, right?"

"Erm… sure."

She smiles again, and looks satisfied. Then she bounces away.

I see Paige, still in the splits, watching Gloria walk away.

"You're going to ally with that...well… use your imagination." Paige says in a commanding tone.

"Probably not, but what was I going say."

Paige just frowns, but then brightens up.

"Try it." She says, actually commanding me this time.

"Try what?" I shoot back.

"Do a split."

I tilt my head and let out a single chuckle. "No."

She sighs. "YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE." and she falls back onto the ground, moving her legs out of split position. Paige had always been good at gymnastics, probably because she never trains when she is supposed to.

Paige pushes herself into a backbend and kicks over. It looks like she is a contortionist.

When she lands, she sits criss cross. "Do you really have to go Dax?"

"Ya."

"Do you actually think you're going to win?"

My face hardens. I needed her support.

"There are 24 of you… only 2 come out, and with your luck, you will probably get stuck with a 12 year old partner."

And when I needed her the most, she wasn't there.

 **Hope you liked and please review!** **REMEMBER** **, if you review your tribute is almost 1000000000000% more likely than if you don't.**


End file.
